


Christmas Eve (All I want for Christmas)

by MorningMercedes (OctobersRequiem)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, In Public, M/M, NO EGGSY, Yes Harry, drunk!eggsy, eggsy does the serenade, obligatory christmas fic, reindeer antlers, to harry of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctobersRequiem/pseuds/MorningMercedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets a bit pissed at the Kingsman Christmas gathering and does the serenade.</p><p>Or: All Eggsy wants for Christmas is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve (All I want for Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea if this is any good, but there it is. Hope it's festive enough.  
> Happy Holidays. x

Eggsy was four cups of eggnog deep when he made what would prove to be the most reckless decision of his life. He was sure if he'd told anyone of his intent they would have tried to stop him. No one - including Eggsy himself - had any idea what was happening at all until he was on stage with the microphone in his hand.

“Next up, a live performance by a young gent who would like to dedicate this song to a particular gentleman in the crowd.”

The pub was crowded, full of Kingsman staff and civilians and Eggsy's vision was a bit sparkly around the edges. From the lights or the drink, he couldn't quite be sure.

What he was sure about was Harry looking up at him from where he sat at a little round table with Merlin and Roxy. The table next over was taken up by Percival, Gawain and Kay, all of whom were looking at Eggsy with abject horror on their faces.

Eggsy didn't take it to heart, everyone had been looking at him like that tonight. Might have something to do with the reindeer antlers he was wearing.

After a few moments, the music started and the small crowd clapped a bit. The beat was festive and Eggsy felt the need to _move_ climb up his legs and settle in his chest. He was gonna dance, he was gonna sing and it was gonna be brilliant.

Probably.

Roxy was motioning at him to abort mission but he studiously ignored her and raised his glass in her direction. She buried her face in her hands.

Words started to scroll across the small karaoke screen and Eggsy looked determinedly at Harry, who looked more shell shocked than Eggsy had ever seen him.

Serves him right, Eggsy thought as he brought the mic to his lips.

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas....”_ Eggsy sat his glass down on the edge of the stage and gripped the mic with both hands.  _“There is just one thing I need....”_

He was looking directly at Harry, who was – oh god – he was looking right back at him, not breaking eye contact at all. Eggsy took a deep breath.

_“All I want for Christmas is....”_

Harry's eyebrow quirked up. Eggsy smirked cheekily back at him.

_“....You.”_ Eggsy inclined his head at Harry, who gave him a nod back. If Eggsy wasn't mistaken there was a bit of a twist to his mouth that could only indicate a grin. 

The song started to pick up and Eggsy began dancing around the stage a bit, hips swaying and feet moving seemingly of their own accord. Before he knew what he was doing he was shedding the jacket of his bespoke suit. God, the thing was stifling and he was trying to  _dance_ . He undid the top button of his shirt for good measure.

“Come on, I know you all know this song!” Eggsy shouted to the pub before plowing on. They picked it up and started singing along with him.

_“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true....”_ Roxy was actually laughing, a full body laugh that had her shoulders shaking. Merlin was glaring at Eggsy as if he could shoot the young chap right off the stage with his laser eyes. Eggsy winked at him as he swung his hips round. 

Kay and Percival were screaming along with the song, their glasses in the air, expensive scotch sloshing carelessly. Eggsy grinned widely at them. 

Eggsy jumped down off the little stage and headed toward their table. Gawain got up and clapped him on the back. 

_“Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?...”_ Eggsy and Gawain joined hands and grooved as they belted it out, lungs burning. Eggsy's face hurt from the smile plastered on it. After a few ticks, he dropped Gawain's hand and turned only to find himself face to chest with Harry Hart, who was on his feet and looking down at him in utter amusement, one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows displaying his apparent astonishment. 

Eggsy had a brilliant thought, just then. He grabbed an empty chair and pushed Harry back into it. The crowd started positively howling. Eggsy was the one looking down at Harry now, intent clear on his face. Harry tried to get up and – to Eggsy's surprise – found himself blocked by Merlin's hand on his shoulder, keeping him place. Eggsy beamed at Merlin, eternally grateful.

_“Oh I just want you for my own....”_ Eggsy sang down to Harry, absolutely killing it as the music started to climb for that one final note.  _“more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is....”_

Bugger it.

Eggsy kissed Harry full on the mouth. The patrons in the bar went nuts, he could hear their screaming in his ears and something that vaguely sounded like Merlin and Roxy high-fiving, but Eggsy didn't care, cause  _Harry was kissing him back, fanks._

The whole world seemed to narrow to the two of them as the music died out, faint echoes of the lyrics reaching Eggsy's ears. Harry's lips were soft but purposeful on his as they kissed. Eggsy's hand seemed to come alive of its own accord, clutching the back of Harry's head. Their glasses knocked together a bit but Eggsy couldn't be arsed about it.

It was perfect.

Harry tasted like eggnog and scotch and something more, something that Eggsy had been craving a taste of for months now. Eggsy whimpered into his mouth a bit, utterly overwhelmed, before finally pulling back as the last few bars of the song played out.

Harry was looking up at him, eyes blown wide from drink and his breathing coming a bit faster. Eggsy's hand was still on his cheek and he could feel the warmth coming off of the skin there, like some kind of beautiful beacon that was designed specifically to keep Eggsy warm all over.

They held eye contact for a moment then Roxy was there, slinging an arm around Eggsy. “About time, Unwin.” She told him approvingly. “Though I question your methods.”

“Cheers.” He told her, grinning. His lips felt full and sensitive. 

“Roxy.” Merlin interjected, hand held out. Harry was climbing his way out of the chair with the kind of dignity only Harry Hart could muster after such a display.

“Oh, piss off.” Roxy whined, fishing out her wallet. She handed Merlin a tenner with a scowl on her face. 

“Really, Merlin?” Harry said, still sounding thoroughly amused by the whole thing. 

“Been a pool going round for months about when you two would finally get your act together. I bet on the Holidays cause our little Eggsy is a closeted romantic.”

“Oi!” Eggsy cut in, he didn't need everyone knowing that, damn it. “I coulda done it any time, you had no way of knowin.”

“Sure, Eggsy.” Merlin said placatingly. “Now, after all that, I need another drink. Only way to wipe this from my memory is to drink so much I don't remember this night at all.”

“Seconded” Roxy chimed in. Merlin held out his arm, which she took graciously and then they were headed back up to the bar.

Which left Eggsy standing there, looking up at Harry a bit sheepishly. 

“Who knew you were musically inclined?” Harry took a step toward him. Eggsy's ears reddened a bit. 

“Lots of fings you don't know about me, bruv.” Eggsy gave a shrug and winked at him. The winking was becoming something of a twitch at this point.

“I've always known you were full of surprises,” Harry argued, taking another step forward. There was hardly any space between them at all now. “I just wasn't aware you were so sentimental.”

“So what if I am?” Eggsy puffed up his chest, prepared to defend his honor. “Not like you was complaining a few minutes ago.”

“No,” Harry agreed, hand coming up to Eggsy's cheek. His fingers rested there and Eggsy felt an involuntary shiver roll through him. “No, I daresay I was not.”

“So...you didn't mind it, then?” Eggsy asked. He couldn't help it. He'd never thought Harry would go for it. Which is why the only time Eggsy had ever tried to pull a move was well – tonight, while he was utterly pissed.

“No, Eggsy.” Harry said gently and the next thing Eggsy knew, they were kissing again. He had to push himself up on his toes a bit to get at Harry like he really wanted to but it was deep and a little sloppy and thoroughly magical.

Not that Eggsy would ever tell anyone that.

They broke apart again after a few seconds and Harry leaned his forehead down on Eggsy's. Eggsy bit his lip, heart racing.

“Merry Christmas, Eggsy.” Harry said, hand running softly through Eggsy's already disheveled hair.

“'s only Christmas Eve, Harry.” 

Harry gave a small chuckle and stepped back. Eggsy missed the body heat as soon as it disappeared, thirsting to close the distance between them already.

“You're right.” Harry's eyes were almost sparkling as he looked at Eggsy. Eggsy would never have believed that Harry's eyes could do such a thing. “Would you be open to spending the rest of it at my place? Then I can tell you Merry Christmas properly in the morning.”

Eggsy grinned at him. “Sounds like a proposition if I ever heard one.”

“And your answer?” Harry asked, posh voice suddenly pitched low.

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy said. He reached for Harry's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Harry squeezed back and smiled at him. God, he was so fucked.

“It's always yes, Harry.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
